1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ramp for use in raising and supporting a wheel of a riding mower or similar machine for maintenance purposes. More specifically, the present invention concerns a ramp that includes substantially planar ground-engaging surface portions that define a ready position and a support position, with the ramp being configured to rock over center from one position to the other in response to the wheel being driven along a wheel-engaging surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that riding mowers and similar machines require occasional maintenance. With such machinery, it can be difficult to access the underneath portion of the machine (as may be required to change the oil or check the blade) when the machine is right side up and on the ground. Turning the machine over to access the underneath portion is often undesirable for various reasons, such as difficulty in moving a heavy machine and/or the desire to prevent liquids from spilling. Therefore a riding mower or similar machine to be worked on is typically raised and supported during maintenance operations.
Traditionally, this raising can be accomplished with devices such as a jack or a lift. While each of these devices are satisfactory in some respects, each also presents drawbacks. A jack, for example, can be heavy, requires a jacking point on the machine that can adequately support the load, and often works best on flat ground. A lift is very expensive and is often overkill for an operator that only needs to raise the machine off the ground a small distance. Those of ordinary skill in the art will also appreciate that a drive-on jack or ramp can be used to lift a vehicle wheel, but such conventional jacks or ramps have curved ground-engaging surfaces that make it difficult for an operator to determine when the vehicle is properly supported in a stable position on the jack or ramp.